User talk:Hina sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hinagiku Katsura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nechigawara (Talk) 07:26, May 4, 2011 Thanks a lot thank you for help me ^^ Hissatsu 11:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Where do you find those cover pages and how do you post them in those boxes please tell me, thank you. Name of People Just talk about this at Forum:Name_of_People --Nechigawara 23:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, the reason I added the trivia on the Hayate movie about Ruka's appearance is because she's one of my favourite characters and, to me, the person does look like her but as we don't know for sure, I'll leave it as 'appears to be Ruka' as you've put in. Also, famous people don't necessarily always go around disguised even though Ruka did appear in a disguise on the final day of Golden Week. And, she was at Comisun to sell her manga as was everyone else there, so it wouldn't necessarily follow that she would turn up in a disguise. But that's just my opinion.Rukapegasus 13:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree most of the characters ARE gullible. lol Good idea that it could very well be Ruka just wearing very crafty looking glasses. Glad we could come to an agreement.Rukapegasus 13:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Question on Chapter 350 Is this the first time the manga has shown the gag from the Anime where people open the door without knocking to find Hinagiku changing? --Animehelper 2:15 AM PST March 1, 2012 Thank you for the response because my memory about it being used in the manga is a bit faint. Chapter Changes Sorry about the changes i made to the chapter pages. I just thought that having more than one link for a character was a bit unnecessary so i thought about reducing the number of links for each character to one. Next time i'll just leave the number of links as they are. Rukapegasus 13:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words, i'll continue to do my best on this wiki. Rukapegasus 11:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Name Confusion This is just something that confuses me quite a lot. Whenever i watch the anime and Hinagiku's name is mentioned, it's either pronounced Hinagiku or Hinagik. Either my hearing is off or her name is pronounced in a different way to how it's spelt. Do you think you can clear this up for me? If not don't worry. Rukapegasus 20:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me. Rukapegasus 11:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kayura Pic Sorry for revert it back, Because all characters image should be the same (Anime Screen Size , 1280x720 or 1920x1080 or 16:7 Ratio). This pattern will except only for the characters who don't make any appearance in Anime. --Nechigawara 01:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Answer I think it should be on the same pages, because they share many things in common. --Nechigawara 23:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question What chapter was Yozora Housen last seen in and what exactly is the photo of the 28th? Rukapegasus 20:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. You don't mind me asking you all these questions do you? Rukapegasus 12:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) When you answered my question about Yozora you mentioned something about the Violet Mansion having hidden secrets. What sort of secrets? Rukapegasus 12:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for that. Rukapegasus 12:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Has Heroes of the Sea Lifesavers ever been translated into english? Rukapegasus 20:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the yes and no answer. Just another question: what are Klaus and Machina currently doing in the storyline? Rukapegasus 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering two questions in a row. Thats Klaus for you, a Sanzenin family butler till the end. Rukapegasus 11:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) What chapter was Shiranui last seen in? Rukapegasus 12:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Be ashamed, be very ashamed (sorry i couldn't help but put that in). Thanks again. Rukapegasus 21:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) On Athena's page it says that in order for her to regain her sealed powers and memories she needs to stay with Hinagiku for at least three months. So how many months has it been now (in the storyline) ? Rukapegasus 13:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. So in about two months or a month and a half Athena should be back to her old self again. Rukapegasus 11:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Has Yomi Kyoubashi appeared in any other chapters besides 201 and 202? Rukapegasus 12:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I was sort of expecting that answer. It would be nice if she made another appearance. Thanks again. Rukapegasus 12:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) How did Hayate obtain the Photo of the 28th and in which chapter? Rukapegasus 12:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again and your welcome for the help on Yozora's page. Rukapegasus 20:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. It's been a while since i asked you a question so here it is. In which chapter did Mikoto give her King's Jewel to Wataru? Rukapegasus (talk) 21:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your help. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) In what chapters are Maizumi and Fumi's dog Armageddon first seen? (loving the new anime.) Rukapegasus (talk) 12:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that. I so love the ED for the new anime! Ruka is my most favorite character. Rukapegasus (talk) 20:58, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion concerning Makie Hibino Rukapegasus (talk) 21:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Will do. Thanks for the confidence boost. Rukapegasus (talk) 13:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you SO much for what you said. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Hayate no Gotoku is my absolute favourite manga/anime and to be praised this much is so great. I hope i can meet your expectations concerning the episode synopsis. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No need to apologize to me about eavesdropping on the conversation i wasn't really bothered by that. After all you gave me such kind words. Rukapegasus (talk) 20:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Because the episode synopsis is the first time i'm doing something like this is it all right if you guys could still do the bio on the main page please? I also really enjoyed the episode. RUKA-CHAN! Rukapegasus (talk) 19:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for that. That synopsis was a lot of hard work but i'm glad it turned out all right. Rukapegasus (talk) 16:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hina sama. It's been some time since i've talked to you. Doing fine? I have a question about the latest chapter. Its about when the delivery arrived at the mansion. Do you know who the "sadistic princess of Ise" is? Also, with all the chatting going on it really feels like there are a lot more people on this wiki. I think its quite a nice feeling. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I hope they come to helping us improve this wikia (but i'm sure that they aren't). Well, at least, they come for discussion. This is still good for the community. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:09, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm doing fine thank you. I had a feeling that it was Alice i just wasn't to sure about it. Thanks as always. ^_^ - Rukapegasus (talk) 20:48, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for advising me what to do , and i hope ill be able to be friends and work with u in the future wiki :D Years in Characters I see you edited about this after 75.23.234.106. Please check for thr reference. If your found something he added wrong or you're not sure about the correct information. Please remove this and tell me what page we got edit. I will went all the page to lock for user only cause 75.23.234.106 didn't register. --Nechigawara (talk) 06:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Really Manga Timeline set to 2005? License Thai Transalte Version never mention about the year. So I'm not sure about this infomation --Nechigawara (talk) 06:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. I'm agree with this timeline infomation. About 75.23.234.106. I blocked this IP for 3 days. But he can come back with the another IP when he reset his rounter. So I would like you to tell me if he come back on twitter or facebook. PS. Please go hear : Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki:We need to change --Nechigawara (talk) 07:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hayate episode question I remember there was an episode of Hayate in which he was desperate to go to the bathroom and he eventually got to and it ended with the narrarator summarizing the plot and Hayate breaking the fourth wall or to the effect. Do you know which one it is? Thanks GrinFandango (talk) 23:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) oh sorry about that... ~~Mark~~ Would like to ask for some help http://hayatenogotoku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles?limit=500&offset=0 Can you help Hissatsu to clean up this mess? If you OK, I will tell the except list and promoted you to be admin --Nechigawara (talk) 13:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Please go to the link above. when you found the image without thumnail, click to open it and delete it one by one. File that I want you to keep *Feature.png *Forum new.gif *Placeholder person.png *Placeholder location.png *Favicon.ico *Wiki-wordmark.png *wiki-background Thanks --Nechigawara (talk) 23:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping me clear the mess. I will keep the admin permission to you. Remember that be admin doesn't mean you can do anythings. Sometime you need to ask me or the community first. --Nechigawara (talk) 03:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forget to tell that sometimes the system will use your user name to greeting new member. --Nechigawara (talk) 09:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mathster_0598 Your welcome! I'm a big fan of this anime/manga series!!!! Probably an accident Sorry about that, didn't actually notice that could be because I wasn't paying much attention that time that I accidentally deleted your opinion. Thanks for telling me and I'll avoid making such invonveniences as much as I could :). - Mystes Yuji (talk) 9:07, February 26, 2013 (GMT+8) Timeline discrepancy trivia You know i Don't see why a note on the time discrepancies be mentioned here, after all it is a Trivia section right ? So shouldn't trivia things like this be pointed out ? Besides this is not your wiki, I don't see you contributing in refining the other articles. You're Welcome No problem at all. I don't see why people have to do weird things like that. Anyway if i see anything like that again i shall correct it and let you know. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Reference for Color New Condition has been added, please look and decide for the approval again at Reference for Color --Nechigawara (talk) 23:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Template for Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties I use the same condition as Kirika Kuzuha and Shion Kuresato. They both have the small role in the manga. But they have the large role in SS1. So that make they become Exclusive Characters for those season. Also both Ruka and A-tan never has large role in the anime like this season before. That's why I think they should be Exclusive Characters for ss4. Especially for A-tan. Well, This is just my consideration. It's can be edit if the condition change. But I think that set A-tan as Exclusive Character is suit well. Like I said that she never has any important role in the anime before.--Nechigawara (talk) 08:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for your appreciation and advise :) I'll be more careful in uploading photos or pictures in the future :) -- Fornever (talk) RE:Sore ga Seiyuu! characters Sure, this is somethings that you haven't need to ask me first. I didn't start because I don't know where to find the English scanlation. So I don't know anything about this doujin. --Nechigawara (talk) 02:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Vincetheironman 07:20, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Just a question how can you become an admin Im a really big fan of hayate I watched all the seasons and read the manga so Ill try adding stuff more offen Uhh... Hina how do you edit pic descriptions? Sure thanks :D Ill try to contriubte everytime there's a new episode or new manga Help! Dont worry I wont and how do you edit pics again, wait did I reuploaded something by mistake? Uhhh... yeah sorry... Im new so ill try to get used to this wikia first.. sorry Dma12 (talk) 05:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... ill stop uploading -.-"Dma12 (talk) 05:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks..Dma12 (talk) 06:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey is there a video somewhere in this wikia of The Ova of season 2? Dma12 (talk) 06:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I havent watch their OVA -.- Thanks :D Dma12 (talk) 11:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties card If you see ep4 page, that's what I'm trying to do. Look like wikia resize system don't support animate PNG. Wait for me a little to upload all size needed. --Nechigawara (talk) 08:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Now I know, you using Chrome, right? That stupid web browser need addon to see animate PNG working. Install it here https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/apng/ehkepjiconegkhpodgoaeamnpckdbblp. :If not try to use other browser that support APNG. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/APNG#Application_support :PS. Sorry for impolite. But as a web programmer and administrator, Chrome is the worst browser than IE for now --Nechigawara (talk) 09:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Synopsis Cuties EP5 I know that you love Hinagiku. So this Episdoe, I will let you do it. :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 06:55, May 7, 2013 (UTC) About eavesdropping Did you angry that I'm said " all of 3 admins have bad English skilled"? I forget that this sentence isn't polite. So I came to apologies. Sorry for what I'm said. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't care at all because Wikia's talk page is already open for everyone to read. It's not secret conversation when it posted on talk page. You don't need to apologies. :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 23:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Atsumari Picture About the Atsumari Picture it's already uploaded (not-cropped one). And Thanks for saying that it's against the rules. Um.. Just a question.. Who is the founder of this wikia? Im just curious Dma12 (talk) 01:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) About the Katsura Family I notice that Mr.Katsura does not have a page.. I tried searching it in this wikia and I could not find a page about him.. So I ask if theres any page about him.. If there's none I would like to ask if I can make one.. Dma12 (talk) 09:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Achievement Badge Error I can't do anything about this, may be it's wikia error. Well, Achievement is not the important part of the wikia. So I think it's not be the problem :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 13:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hayate Cuties episode 7 I already think about that, but this section need to update very quickly. So may be I will do it if he doesn't finish it on tomorrow. --Nechigawara (talk) 05:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yep :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 07:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) How do you add profile images.. I tried to add a pic at episode 7 but I cant seem to do it right... So what I did is just uploaded it Dma12 (talk) 10:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that... I mean how to edit the template of the pageDma12 (talk) 12:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question about the Tanuki & Kurotsubaki page Yep, I think so. About What should do is * Merge Tanuki Page to Yukariko's Page * Move Living Clock Content to Shin's Page PS. Really Tanuki is Yukariko? I'm not sure about this. My bad english still bad. --Nechigawara (talk) 02:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Double Line with tag and added the trivia :3 --Nechigawara (talk) 04:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Revising the character profiles I accept your suggestion. I would like to do this for a long time. But cause this is huge work. I can't make a lot of work to Ruka-san. That's why I didn't done it. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:30, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:THANK YOU No problem. [http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhoenixDragonSamurai PhoenixDragonSamurai] RE:English episode air dates In my opinion, how about we change "and English aired on.." to "and Animax's English aired on August 21st 2009"? --Nechigawara (talk) 03:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Special:Promote Hi there. I'm Brandon, a Community Manager here at Wikia. Since you're the most recent admin to edit, I wanted to reach out to you and let you know that I've updated this wiki's page. This is done so that the wiki appears on Wikia.com, and so that users who view the wiki through our MyWikia app will be able to see images associated with the wiki. You're welcome to change the images if you'd like, as long as Special:Promote remains up to date. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Your request of course i will help updating pic, but give me some time to find a best screenshot from CTMEOY or cuties for every character, i will do my best hina ^^ Hissatsu (talk) 13:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ruka's doujinshi I plan about this one-shot for a long time (I have official guide book since 2007). But I never find the English until yesterday. That's why it come very late. :3 For Ruka's doujinshi, I think it's ok to add. Because it's also HATA-Sama's work and relate to Hayate, too. --Nechigawara (talk) 01:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Message Infomation out http://www.hayate-project.com/music/index.html. I give this article work to you. :3 The red link can be found in music navigation tmeplate. Have fun. --Nechigawara (talk) 04:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Informing you Templates cannot be lock. According to the main purpose of wiki site, "Everyone can edit". Because sometimes, Admins can create the fault on the template. And regular user can fixed it. I can lock them only when it got a lot of fraud edit. PS. User in lock state still be able to see the template code. Don't worry. The reason I blocked him is because he look like he "Test edit" on this wikia --Nechigawara (talk) 23:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :He just want it to use them in his wikia, so it's find. He need to ask our community only when his behavior will effect this wikia. Many templates those too complex for me to create like Navbox base, I also copy from main wikipedia when it's need, too. So I didn't mind him to take my creation. --Nechigawara (talk) 00:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) nothing much i think after read latest chapter, the chapter title its probably same as chapter 333, what do you think hina? can it will be added in trivia section in latest chapter? Hissatsu (talk) 08:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Blog and Forum Rules I think about the new comer asking the questing using blog and forums. But, some of them are unnecessary. What do you think about this privacy? --Nechigawara (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC)